heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oghren
Oghren is a crude dwarven berserker fond of all things alcoholic. He is a companion to The Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and a possible one to the Warden-Commander in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins After The Warden has spoken to either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Harrowmont's representatives and given a task, Oghren appears, arguing with Loilinar Ivo in the entrance of the Diamond Quarter. Loilinar can be questioned about Oghren and Branka after Oghren leaves. He can be found again at Tapster's Tavern in the Orzammar Commons. The Warden can talk to him there, and learn more about Branka. However, he is aware that the Warden is working for one of the candidates for the throne, which makes him think that any concern expressed about Branka is not genuine. If the Warden attempts to talk to Oghren at Tapster's again, no matter how the conversation is structured, Oghren will tell the Warden to "sod off". Oghren will only become a member of the party when the Warden is sent into the Deep Roads by Bhelen or Harrowmont to find Branka and secure her support for their ascension to the throne. He can leave Orzammar and the Deep Roads at this point, but he will not talk until A Paragon of Her Kind has been completed. He is eager to reunite with his wife, but when the truth is revealed, he is shocked at what she has done in her quest for the Anvil of the Void, including causing the death of most of her House. Yet, despite this he is willing to offer her a second chance, and he disapproves if the Warden chooses to side with Caridin and destroy the Anvil. After a new king has been chosen, Oghren realizes that there was nothing left in Orzammar for him and then throws his lot in with that of the Warden's and leaves Orzammar to help fight the Blight. Once Oghren's approval is high enough, he can teach the warrior specialization, Berserker. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening After the archdemon was defeated, Oghren settled down with his old flame Felsi and had a child. This happens even if Oghren's attempts to woo her while accompanying the Warden were unsuccessful. Those who know him say that he was truly happy, at least for a time. To Felsi dismay, he returned to the ale soon again, unable to forget his insecurities and faults. The second time he dropped his baby, he realized that he wasn't fit to be a husband or a father. Without a word, Oghren left his family and traveled to Vigil's Keep awaiting the Warden-Commander so he could join the Grey Wardens and helped defend the Keep when it was attacked by the Darkspawn. Should he be put through the Joining he will survive and become a fully fledged Grey Warden. Eventually Felsi will return and ask about what he intends to do with his family. Once his approval is high enough, he will talk to the Warden-Commander about his feelings and he can be persuaded to take a more active role or not. Oghren will also support siding with The Architect, arguing that it's worth the risk if sentience allows the darkspawn to stop assaulting Orzammar, which he mentions is still a major problem. If you killed him in Origins, you can ask him about it. He will claim that he woke up with nothing on and compliment you on trying to kill him. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Darkspawn Allies *The Warden *Leliana *Wynne *Alistair *Morrigan *Dog *Shale *Zevran Arainai *Sten *Nathaniel Howe *Anders *Justice *Sigrun *Velanna Enemies *Urthemiel *Teryn Loghain *The Architect *The Mother Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins **Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Trivia *Oghren named his child after The Warden. *When he talks about his child, he calls it 'the Nugget'. *Although Oghren is barred from bearing arms in the city, nothing happens if you equip him with weapons in Orzammar. He even joins your party with an axe equipped. *When selected to defend the Keep in Awakening, his codex entry states he died when the darkspawn attacked. However with a fully upgraded Keep, the epilogue says he survived. *Oghren is the first companion to be available in two different games, the others being Anders and Varric Tethras. *In a dialogue with the Warden he mentions that he feels bad about leaving Felsi and the child alone. *In Dragon Age II, a painting of Oghren's concept art can be seen near the bar at the Hanged Man. Category:Male Category:Dwarves Category:Determinant Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Warden Companions Category:Grey Wardens Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Warriors Category:Royal Category:Berserkers Category:Bioware Characters